


Zealot and Lover

by voleuse



Category: Smallville, The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Helen herself seems almost ready for this sacrifice</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zealot and Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Futurefic, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from H.D.'s _Helen in Egypt_.

After the explosion, Chloe brushed crumbles of concrete from her skirt and managed not to cough. "I wish I could say this was all new to me."

"You should really get out of here." Derek tapped the remains of the doorway, and a fragment of metal rattled against the frame. "This isn't a place--"

"There's no good way for you to end that sentence," Chloe interjected, "so I'm just going to stop you."

Derek coughed, then shook his head. "No time to--"

"Also, that blinking red light," she said, pointing to the control panel embedded in the wall, "means your C-4 surprise set off an alarm, and you'll need someone to hack into the system."

"Hack," Derek echoed.

"As in with a computer," Chloe said, and she wired her PDA into the wall. "Or a reasonable facsimile thereof." She initiated her favorite packet-dodging program. "Where are you from, the Stone Age?"

"Something like that," Derek muttered, but by then the light had blinked to green, and the security thugs were shouting down the corridor.

"That's our cue," Chloe said. "You mentioned back-up earlier?"

Then there was gunfire, and some suspiciously metallic thunking. Derek scowled. "I prefer the C-4."


End file.
